The Bite of '87: The Aftermath
by Cumatilis16
Summary: Foxy never got over the guilt of nearly killing that child. Now he's isolating himself in Pirate Cove. If he keeps this up, who knows what'll happen...


The people screamed as they dashed out of the building. A woman sobbed over her bloody daughter. Half of her head had been bitten off. The security guard stared at Foxy in terror. Blood dripped from his lips and teeth. An ambulance came and medics took the child and rode her to the hospital. It all happened so fast. Chica cried. Bonnie panicked. Freddy just stared in awe. Foxy suddenly came back to his senses. He just killed a child...

_1 year later..._

"Foxy! Please come out! Please!" Freddy begged. It was the year 1988. Ever since Foxy had bitten that child, he'd Isolated himself in Pirate Cove. He never even looked outside the purple curtains for a whole year. "Foxy!" Freddy called. He opened the curtains. Foxy sat there curled up in a ball. "Go away." He grumbled. "Foxy! I've been 'going away' for an entire year! You need to get out of here!" Freddy said. Foxy turned around. "Leave...me...ALONE!" He roared. Freddy flinched, shut the curtains and quickly went back to the stage.

Bonnie was tuning his guitar. "He didn't come out, did he?" He asked. Freddy shook his head. Chica sighed. "He's been in there for a whole year. I'm really worried about him." She said. Bonnie swung his guitar around his shoulder. "Yeah." He agreed. Freddy slumped onto the stage. "Well, he spoke tonight. That's an improvement." He stated. Chica's face brightened. "What'd he say?" She asked. "Go away. Leave me alone. That's it." Freddy said. Chica's smile faded. "Oh." She sighed.

Foxy cried to himself. It had only been a year ago. But news kept saying that the little girl was still in the hospital. He had been told every day by people that he was a monster. He knew he was, but did they have to keep reminding him? He dug his still blood-stained face into his knees. He also remembered his friend's horrified faces. He decided to lie down to numb himself from the depression and guilt.

Bonnie played his guitar. Freddy adjusted the chairs in the party room. Chica sat on the edge of the stage, frowning. "Get over it, Chica." Bonnie scoffed. "The fox is whack. He's letting guilt get the best of him." Chica glared at Bonnie. "I'm worried because I'm his friend!" She yelled. "Maybe you should try it sometime!" She turned away. Freddy walked over and sat by her. "I promise he'll come out eventually." He said. "He just needs...time." Chica just looked at him. "He's had a whole year!" She stated. Freddy's ears lowered.

_The child fell to the floor. People screamed and ran away. Foxy stood there, not moving a muscle. The mother of the child stared at him in hatred. "You monster!" She cried out. Foxy watched people run in fear. He looked at his friends. They weren't scared, just angry. "What is your deal?!" Bonnie shouted. "Yeah! You just killed that kid!" Freddy yelled. "You're insane! You're a monster!" Chica screamed through tears. The word monster seemed to flow through Foxy's mind. He couldn't shut it out. Monster, monster, monster. Foxy clutched his ears, but it wouldn't stop. "Stop it! I'm not a monster! STOP IT!" He fell to the ground, pressing his hands to his ears so hard it looked like he was crushing his skull. Along with monster, the words "it's me" haunted his mind. The screams and horrid words spun around him like a tornado. "Stop it!" Foxy pleaded. "STOP!"_

"NO!" Foxy screamed. He looked around him. He was in Pirate Cove. That nightmare didn't surprise him. He'd had it over and over ever since the bite. He curled up in a fetal position. The words still haunted his brain. Monster. It's me. He closed his eyes and cried silently to himself. Then, Foxy opened them. He had an idea. And it was for the best of everyone, and all his friends. He had a suicidal thought.

Chica had heard Foxy's terrified scream. "Did you hear that?" She asked. Bonnie didn't respond, but Freddy nodded. "He must've had another nightmare." He said. Then, to their amazement, they saw Foxy walking out of Pirate Cove. Bonnie's jaw dropped, Freddy was speechless, and Chica was beaming with joy. But her smile faded. He looked terrible. He didn't look like he'd felt any better. Foxy, ever so silently, made his way to a staircase. Above the door it said, roof. Freddy hopped off the stage and followed him. Bonnie and Chica came too.

When the three got to the roof, Foxy stood by the edge of the building. "Foxy what're you doing?" Bonnie asked. Foxy turned to his friends. Tears were flowing down his face. "I'm sorry guys." He said. It had been an entire year since he'd said a word to them. "I'm sorry I bit that child. I'm gonna make Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a safer place. See ya guys." With that, Foxy jumped off the building. "Foxy! No!" Chica screamed. When the three looked over the edge, he was on the ground. Pieces of him were everywhere. Chica dug her face into her hands and cried. Freddy just stared in shock. Bonnie began to cry too.

Freddy quickly ran back downstairs and out the door. He lifted up Foxy and carried him into the pizzeria. Bonnie and Chica ran downstairs too. Freddy took him to the back room and set him on the table. "Hurry! We gotta put him back together! He'll die!" Freddy yelled. Bonnie collected some spare arms and legs. He detached a hand on one of them and replaced it with a hook. Foxy's chest had been ripped severely, but that (for a robot) was a minor thing. All three of them did what they could to put foxy back together.

When they were finished, they hoped and prayed that Foxy would wake up. But he just laid there, motionless. Chica began to cry again. Bonnie scoffed. "We were too late. Besides, he was right. He's a monster. The pizzeria'll be safer now that he's gone." Chica turned and glared at Bonnie in pure hatred. Bonnie actually got intimidated and backed away. "How can you say that!?" She screamed, shoving Bonnie against the wall. "How dare you call yourself his friend! He's not a monster, Bonnie! YOU ARE!" Chica raised her fist to assault him before she stormed off in some random direction, crying. Bonnie hoped to get a defending comment from Freddy, but he was just as pissed as Chica. He glared at Bonnie before he lifted Foxy. "What're you doing?" Bonnie asked. "Taking him home. That's what friends do for each other. Even when they're gone." Freddy said. He took Foxy to Pirate Cove and set him down on the stage. Then he left.

At least, he was about to. A noise- a voice stopped him in his tracks. That voice said, "Freddy?" Freddy turned around to see Foxy. Alive and well. He beamed at the sight of seeing his friend alive. "Foxy! You're alive!" He embraced Foxy tightly, but Foxy quickly pulled away. "Please! Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you..." He said fearfully. Freddy sighed. "Foxy... This is what has to stop." He said. "If you keep treating yourself like some sort of monster then...you'll become one." Foxy gulped. "That little girl is still in the hospital because of me." He said grimly. Freddy put his hand on Foxy's shoulder. "C'mon." He said. Foxy hesitated, then followed the bear to the stage.

"FOXY!" Chica dashed to hug Foxy when she saw him alive. Foxy was about to pull away, but he never knew how much he missed a warm embrace. He hugged her back. "I thought you were dead!" Chica cried. Bonnie stepped off the stage. "I...eh...sorry about...er...what I said...earlier..." He muttered awkwardly. Foxy tilted his head in confusion. "You don't wanna know." Freddy whispered. Foxy sighed sadly. "I-I'm sorry I scared you." He said. "I just thought that the world would be safer without me." He began to think of that innocent little girl. "I wanted to give you this." Freddy handed him a newspaper. Foxy lifted his eyepatch so he could read it. His eyes widened. The little girl he had bitten wasn't dead. The was alive, but missing half her face. But she was ok. _I always liked that fox. _Was a quote from her on the paper. _I'm sure he didn't mean it. He must've had a bad day. I get grumpy when I have bad days._

Foxy dropped the paper in shock and joy. The room was silent. The only sound was Foxy's shuddering breaths. "Isn't that great? The kid's ok!" Bonnie broke the silence. "H-how can anyone s-still like m-me after w-what I'd done? How?" Foxy stuttered. Chica looked at him sweetly. "Because everyone likes you, Foxy. That was also only one kid. It's not like you killed everyone in the city." She held her head down realizing that last statement didn't really help. Freddy put his arm around Foxy. "Look, you've been acting this way for a year now and I'm thinking, 'that's gotta stop'." He said. Foxy looked at him with little puppy eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I thought you thought I was a-" Chica cut him off. "Don't even say that word, Foxy! Do not say it!" She commanded, waving her finger at Foxy. Foxy chuckled. Bonnie's eyes widened. That was the first time he'd smiled in a long time. Foxy held him arms out. All three of them hugged Foxy. Foxy was happy. He was happy to know he was still loved.

Foxy chose not to sleep in Pirate cove. He slept with his friends on the stage. He didn't have any nightmares that night._ He dreamt that he met up with the little girl again. She didn't have half of her face. She was in a wheelchair accompanied with her mother. But, as if by magic, her face returned. She smiled sweetly at Foxy, and the guilt and depression drained from his mind and body. She wasn't scared, she wasn't angry, she only hugged him and giggled. Foxy hugged her back. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. It was an accident. I have accidents too, sometimes." She said. Foxy had never been so happy in his entire life. Something suddenly began to shake him. It wasn't the little girl, but he could hear Freddy's voice. He smiled. Time to wake up._

Foxy opened his eyes. Freddy was shaking him gently. "C'mon, sleepyhead. It's almost 6:00. You gotta get back to Pirate Cove." He said. Foxy sat up with ease. He was well rested. He waved to the others and made his way back to Pirate Cove. He thought of his dream again, and how the girl was so nice. He smiled and hoped he'd never forget it. Did he still feel bad for biting the girl? Yes. Did he isolate himself in Pirate Cove? No. And it stayed that way.


End file.
